E por que não?
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Omi está apaixonado por Yohji, mas o playboy não está aceitando isso muito bem. E agora, o que será dos loiros, hum? Hehe, só lendo pra saber. Yaoi, Yohji e Omi, Aya e Ken... Tem um tiquinho de comédia, eu acho
1. Chapter 1

E por que não? ;-)

Yohji desce a escada, trajando sua tradicional roupa de balada.

" Aí, pirralho, cê viu a chave do meu carro? " perguntou, aproximando-se de Omi.

" Eu não sou pirralho! "

" Tem razão, me desculpe. Você é um bebê . " o playboy riu, fazendo-lhe um cafuné Então, viu minha chave? "

" Não, Yohji-Kun. " sentou-se no sofá, cabisbaixo.

Ken chegou da cozinha, acompanhado por Aya. O loiro voltou-se para os dois:

" Hei, algum de vocês viu a chave do meu carro? "

" Eu não, Yohji. "

" Se você guardasse suas coisas no lugar, saberia onde está. " Aya deu-lhe uma bronca... mais uma vez. ¬¬

" Aya, por favor, agora não. E, em vez de ficarem aí parados, será que vocês podem me ajudar a procurá-la? "

" Tá. " Ken concordou Você se lembra de onde a deixou pela última vez?

" Não, né. Se eu soubesse, não pediria a ajuda de vocês. "

Aya pegou um livro grosso e sentou-se no sofá, não pretendi ajudar aquele irresponsável. Ken e Omi ajudaram na procura, mas nada de encontrá-la. Até que o ruivo sentiu um pequeno incômodo e enfiou a mão no vão do estofado com o braço da poltrona, sentindo um objeto lá dentro. Retirou-o e o levantou, para que Yohji pudesse ver.

" A minha chave! Como foi parar aí? " o.õ o loiro maior esticou o braço na direção de seu pertence, para pegá-lo, mas o ruivo recuou a mão Ah, tá, obrigado, Aya.

Mas isso não foi o suficiente para o ordeiro e lindão ruivo devolver-lhe a chave.

" Cuide melhor das suas coisas. "

" Tá, agora você pode me devolver a chave? "

Aya passou-lhe a chave e Yohji tratou de berrar para os outros dois que não estavam na sala:

" Kenken, Omi! Eu já achei! "

O espadachim lançou-lhe um olhar shine de dar medo. Por que o playboy tinha que ser tão escandaloso? (ué, porque assim não teria graça u.ú)

" Hehe, foi mal, Aya. Eu já vou indo. " saiu de lá antes que o ruivo pudesse xingá-lo.

O loirinho e o jogador apareceram na sala.

" Cadê o Yohji? " Ken virou a cabeça para os lados, procurando pelo amigo.

" Já foi. " respondeu, fechando seu livro que mal lera.

" Bem, então eu já vou dormir. Boa noite, Ken-Kun, Aya-Kun. "

" Boa noite, Omi. " o moreninho despediu-se " Boa noite, Aya.

Ken iria sair de lá como o loirinho, mas seu pulso foi segurado pelo mais velho.

" Aonde você pensa que vai? "

" Pro meu quarto... " ó.ò respondeu inocentemente.

" Eu acho que não. " o ruivo levantou-se e puxou o jogador pra si, envolvendo-o num beijo carinhoso.

Omi jogou-se pesadamente na cama, cobrindo o rosto com o travesseiro. Seu coração apertou-se e, usando de uma grande força de vontade, reprimiu as lágrimas. _"Pirralho, chibi, moleque... É sempre assim que você me chama, Yohji, é isso que sou pra você"_, pensou, tristemente. Sentia-se terrivelmente mal, pois amava Yohji, mas não acreditava por um segundo sequer que ele pudesse corresponder-lhe.

Dois dias depois tiveram que dedetizar o quarto de Yohji, porque encontraram ali dentro um enorme ninho de barata. (Õ.o Hã? Barata tem ninho?)

" Como você é porco, Yohji! " Ken estava espantado.

" Eu não sou porco! Nem sei como aquilo foi parar lá. " defendeu-se. (será que não foi a autora da fic que, num acesso de criatividade, não conseguiu pensar em nada decente ¬¬)

" Por ser tão folgado, vai ter que dormir na sala, já que está sem cama. " Aya o condenou.

" NA SALA? Sem chance! Nela é que o meu corpinho lindo não passa a noite mesmo! "

" E você vai dormir aonde, então? " o jogador quis saber.

" Ah, no quarto... " olhou pra Aya, que fez cara de "No meu de jeito nenhum, e, se você preza pela sua vida, fique loooonge do de Ken" (hehe, intérprete de feições) " ... Do Omi. Você deixa, não deixa, chibi? "

" Hã? No meu? " Omi estava tão distraído que foi pego de surpresa ao ouvir seu nome.

" É, no seu. Ou você vai negar um favor ao seu amigo? "

" Tudo bem, Yohji-Kun, pode dormir lá. "

O loirinho concordou, mas, na verdade, não queria aquela proximidade toda, pois não queria se auto-torturar.

" Valeu, Omi. Você sim é meu amigo. " mostrou a língua para o ruivo. :P

Naquela tarde foram dedetizar o quarto do loiro maior, então ele mudou-se temporariamente para o quarto do chibi. Yohji, acomodo do jeito que é, estava trocando de roupa no quarto com a porta destrancada quando Omi entrou.

" Ah, me desculpe, Yohji! " o loirinho pediu, virando-se para sair.

" Não esquenta, Omi, pode entrar. "

" Eu... Só vou pegar meu livro. " abaixou-se para pegá-lo no seu criado, sem deixar de reparar no corpo bem feito do playboy.

Omi já estava corando quando Yohji, que vestia uma calça, atrapalhou-se todo e, perdendo o equilíbrio, deu uns pulinhos pra trás, colocando seu bumbum na cara do menino (ô excrotidão!). Omi perdeu o ar, ao passo que sentia uma dor desconhecida no se baixo ventre. O loiro maior retomou o equilíbrio sem chegar a cair.

" Ufa! Quase que me espatifo no chão! " riu e finalmente vestiu a calça.

Ao virar-se para o loirinho, percebeu que ele ainda estava abaixado:

" Ué, pirralho, vai continuar aí? "

" Hã...? Ah, não, não. " o pequeno ainda estava deslumbrado com a visão de há pouco.

Ao se levantar, viu Yohji fazer uma cara surpresa e desatar no riso. Foi nessa hora que olhou para baixo e notou que estava visivelmente excitado.

" Mas o que é isso? " Omi assustou-se, cruzando as pernas para que o loiro maior não visse, e pôs-se a chorar, encabulado.

O playboy achava engraçada a situação, de modo a lembrar-lhe sua adolescência e do estado em que ficava quando via alguma revista pornô, escondido de seus pais. Entretanto parou de rir ao ver o menino chorar, porque ficou com pena de seu constrangimento e percebeu que assim só pioraria as coisas. Tentou ser o mais amigável possível, já que sabia que Omi crescera sem ter os conselhos de alguém mais velho e experiente e, que muito menos, procurava saber desse tipo de coisa com amigos ou qualquer outro meio de informação. Sentiu pena dele, que não devia saber muito sobre isso.

" Calma, Omi, tá tudo bem. " agachou-se para ficar da altura do pequeno (Ok, ele não é tão baixo assim --') " Olha, isso é normal, acontece com todos os homens. Não precisa se envergonhar, tá bem? Eu juro que não conto. "

" E como é que eu faço pra isso passar? " perguntou, inocentemente.

" Bom, tem três jeitos: ou você se concentra até a vontade passar, o que é bem difícil, ou você se "alivia" sozinho, ou então você faz o que tiver vontade de fazer com quem te causou isso... A propósito, por que você ficou "assim", do meio do nada? " levantou-se.

" Er... Eu... " abaixou a cabeça, o cabelo a cair sobre sua face.

" Chibi, você não respondeu a minha pergunta. " sabia que aquilo era pessoal e só dizia respeito ao loirinho, mas é que estava muito curioso.

Omi ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que fazer e incapaz de dar uma resposta.

" Não vai falar, é? Então vai ver só! "

Segurou o menino pelos ombros e o jogou delicadamente na cama, pulando sobre seu pequeno corpo, a fazer-lhe cóceguinhas. (cá estava a pensar que tipo de insano pula em cima de um cara excitado ", ai, ai)

" Ahahaha! Pára, Yohji-Kun! Não! " o loirinho, vendo que a situação só pioraria com o loiro maior ali em cima de si, explodiu " Sai, Yohji! Não tá vendo que é você que me deixa excitado? "

O ex-detetive levantou-se, assustado:

" O que você disse, Omi? " perguntou incrédulo, querendo confirmar o que escutara.

" Eu... Eu gosto de você, Yohji. " reunindo toda a sua coragem, confessou o que vinha sentindo há algum tempo.

" Omi, você não sabe o que está dizendo... "

" Sei, sim, Yohji. Eu te amo. "

" Você é muito pequeno pra entender disso. " falou, sério.

" Como é que alguém é muito novo pra entender de amor? "

" Omi, enfia isso na sua cabeça: você é só uma criança, não sabe o que é amar. Você só tá confuso, mas isso vai passar. "

" Eu não sou criança e nem estou confuso. "

" Omi, entende, eu NÃO posso gostar de você! " o loiro gritou, saindo estressado do quarto.

O chibi sentiu as pernas moles e caiu sentado na cama, tremia e chorava compulsivamente. Estava arrasado, a sua vida toda só havia amado uma vez e, com essa reação negativa de agora... Seu coraçãozinho estava apertado e dolorido. Saiu correndo, passando rápido como um foguete por Aya e Ken, que estavam na floricultura. Foi para a rua, queria ficar sozinho, longe daquela casa. Precisava de um tempo sozinho, tentar parar de sofrer tudo o que sofrera nos últimos tempos.

Na madrugada que iniciava um novo dia, Ken esperava, aflitíssimo, por Omi, que saíra na tarde do dia anterior e ainda não voltara. Estava sentado na poltrona quando ouviu um barulho de gente entrando na casa, pôs-se em pé e, ao que viu o loirinho adentrando o cômodo, o abraçou aliviado:

" Omi, que bom que você chegou! " mas Omi permaneceu ereto, sem corresponder ao abraço do jogador, o que o revoltou um pouquinho Onde você estava?

" Não é da sua conta. " seus profundos olhos azuis estava tristes.

O moreninho cabeça-quente perdeu sua pouca paciência devido a reposta malcriada e se descontrolou, gritando:

" O que você pensa que está fazendo, hein? Que você pode fazer o que quiser quando bem entender? Pois fique sabendo que não pode, não. "

" Você não manda em mim! E eu já estou cansado de ser tratado como criança. "

" Tem razão, você não é mais nenhuma criança e ninguém pode mandar em você, por isso, faça o que quiser da sua vida! " Ken saiu, bravo.

Omi foi para seu quarto e deitou-se, enrolando-se nos lençóis. Sentiu-se mal por ter tratado seu melhor amigo daquela forma, mas ele também não tinha o direito de ficar regulando-lhe horários, aliás, nenhum deles tinha o direito de tratá-lo como se fosse **só** uma criança, nem mesmo Yohji. Fechou os olhos, deixando que alguma lágrimas molhassem o travesseiro, dormindo um longo sono em seguida.

Naquela manhã de Sábado, os integrantes da Weiss só foram se encontrar na Koneko. Omi foi o último a aparecer, pouco depois das onze horas, sendo encarado por um ruivo furioso.

" Omi, ontem você não trabalhou na floricultura e hoje chegou atrasado. Não pense que pode fazer isso, vai ser descontado do seu salário... "

Porém o chibi passou reto por ele, saindo do estabelecimento. O moreninho abriu a boca em espanto por ele ter deixado Aya falando sozinho, enquanto este correu atrás do menino, pronto para matar.

Yohji nem percebia direito o que acontecera , estava mergulhado em pensamentos. Gostava do loirinho, por mais que o provocasse, achava que ele era um garoto muito responsável, inteligente, agradável e bonito... "Bonito?", levou um susto ao se dar conta do que estava pensando, mas, sim, achava-o bonito. Muito.

O espadachim foi até a rua e gritou mesmo, entretanto o loirinho continuou andando a passos apressados, sem nem olhar para trás. O líder da equipe teve vontade de ir até ele e socar-lhe a cara, mas conteve-se e voltou bufando, batendo a porta com tudo, o que fez um grande estrondo. Estrondo que "despertou o playboy".

" Quando ele voltar vai se ver comigo. " Aya falou, cerrando os punhos.

" Hã? O que? " Yohji não estava entendendo nada.

" Calma, Aya, ele deve estar com algum problema... "

" Isso não justifica essa desobediência, Ken! " gritou.

Para evitar confusão, o moreninho resolveu ficar calado. Mas passados alguns minutos, foi cochichar com o loiro.

" Yohji, por acaso você sabe por que o Omi tá assim? "

" 'Assim' como?"

" Assim, estranho. Ontem, quando ele chegou em casa, já era bem tarde e ele gritou comigo. 0.0 E hoje ele ignorou o Aya por completo. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com ele, mas como você me disse que não pode mais dormir no quarto dele... Será que não tem alguma coisa a ver com isso? " perguntou, inocentemente.

" Hn. " abanou a cabeça, sentindo que a culpa era sua, pois tinha sido duro e insensível com o menino.

Yohji estava no banho, precisava sair, espairecer. Enfiou a cabeça debaixo do jato de água do chuveiro, alisando o cabelo com as mãos., e fechou os olhos, a pensar no loirinho. Sabia que não podia gostar dele, porque ele era seu amigo e, principalmente, era homem. Desligou o cabelo e foi se arrumar.

Agora que estava dormindo no quarto do moreninho, sem que o ruivo soubesse, lógico, aprendeu a trancar a porta, mesmo que fosse a do banheiro. Assim que "ficou pronto", foi para a cozinha, onde seus dois parceiros encontravam-se:

" Kenken, o Omi já voltou? "

" Ainda não, ele passou o dia todo fora... " respondeu, com uma pontinha de angústia.

" Relaxa, uma hora ele volta. " falou mais para si mesmo que para o outro.

" Ah, é! " o ruivo falou entre os dentes.

" Bem, agora eu vou indo. Ah, olhem, crianças, a casa vai ser de vocês, mas não é pra acabar com ela, tá bom? "

Aya levantou-se, já sem um pingo de paciência, disposto a brigar com o playboy. Contudo foi impedido pelo seu koi, que o segurou por trás.

" Calma, Aya, o Yohji já está indo. "

O loiro maior soltou uma risada safada e disparou outra, ao virar-se para ir embora:

" Tchauzinho, garotos E tomem cuidado com o bicho-papão. "

O ruivo deu dois passos para frente, a fim de matá-lo, mas foi impedido por dois motivos: o primeiro foi que o playboy desaparecera de sua vista e, o segundo, foi que Ken colocou-se à sua frente, sorrindo-lhe:

" Não fique estressado, Aya. " pediu-lhe.

O espadachim ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, mas acabou cedendo:

" Por mais que os outros me estressem, você sempre me deixa melhor. " falou, tirando uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos do jogador.

Ken aproximou-se do ruivo e o abraçou, sendo correspondido por Aya, que levantou seu queixo delicadamente e o beijou. Os dois ficaram assim, trocando carícias, até que:

" Vamos para seu quarto? " Aya convidou.

" Er... por que não vamos para o seu? "

" Por que eu não quero. Tem algum problema? "

" Não, não é nada. "

O ruivo percebeu que ele mentia:

" Só vou repetir mais uma vez: tem algum problema dormimos no seu quarto? "

O moreninho abaixou a cabeça, então Aya a levantou com sua mão, obrigando-o a encará-lo:

" Ken, me diga a verdade. " soou imponente.

" É que... O... O Yohji está dormindo no meu quarto e ele pode chegar a qualquer hora. "

" O YOHJI? DORMINDO NO SEU QUARTO! "

" Aya... "

" Por que? Eu o proibi de dormir lá. " agora sim estava **zangado**.

" Calma, Aya... "

" Por que você me desobedeceu? "

" Ontem ele me implorou pra dormir no meu quarto, no futon, porque aconteceu alguma coisa chata entre ele e o Omi e ele não pode dormir mais lá. Eu fiquei com pena e... Acabei permitindo. Gomen, Aya. "

O ruivo ficou em sil6encio, sabia que seu namorado não o trairia, esse era um dos motivos que adorava nele: o moreninho era puro e ingênuo.

" Pegue as suas coisas e vá para o meu quarto. " mas, mesmo assim, não podia deixar seu lado mandão de lado.

" Hai. " aproximou-se do ruivo e o beijou, como se pedisse desculpas.

Aya correspondeu rapidamente, como se a aceitando, e o apressou.

" Vai logo. " falou suavemente. (tá, isso é totalmente impossível l)

O jogador foi pegar suas coisas correndo.

Continua...

Oeee! XD É, eu não consigo fazer nada sério de Weiss, mas eu juro que eu tô tentando mudar e fazer umas coisas mais bem escritas, que nem as minhas outras fics de outros animes, tá bem? Ah, é, eu viajei bastante com o Aya e o Ken, mas é que eu não gosto do casal e não tenho nenhuma experiência com eles. Na verdade, eu só os deixei juntos na fic porque eu precisava que alguém impedisse o ruivo de assassinar alguns dos personagens principais . Essa fic vai pra Rafa, claro, e pra TaiNatsu, que ama o casal YohjixOmi e dramatizou toda a fic às duas da matina. Hehe, eu nunca mais vou esquecer do "Mas o que que é isso?", viu, dona:D

Yoh: Chibi, benzinho!

Omi : Sim, Yohji-Kun?... Ah, peraí, agora eu tô Bad, né?

Omi: ò.ó

Omi: E revoltado.

Yohji: o.Ó

Yohji sacudindo Omi : Omi, volte pra mim! T.T

Omi ó.ò: Yoh, calminha, no próximo capítulo a gente termina junto.

Yohji : Menos mal, porque hoje eu estou muito tarado.

Omi ¬¬: Ainda bem que a fic termina no capítulo 2 e até lá não acontece nada.

Yohji ;.; : Não?

Omi:

julho/04


	2. Chapter 2

Yohji entrou na primeira boate que viu e foi direto ao balcão, precisava urgentemente de álcool. Contudo, surpreendeu-se ao sentar num banco ao lado de, ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Omi. Este, por sinal, bebia algo que o playboy identificou por vodka.

" Omi! O que você tá fazendo aqui? "

" O mesmo que você. " respondeu, seco.

" Hpf? Você não devia beber isso... "

" Não enche! " o loirinho levantou-se, abandonando o copo pela metade.

" Aonde vai? " perguntou, preocupado.

O chibi virou-se, encarando-o pela primeira vez naquele dia.

" Procurar quem me queira. " e saiu, indo para o meio da pista.

Ficou a encará-lo de longe até o momento em que a garçonete veio atendê-lo, pedindo uma tequila. Aquele comportamento do menino preocupava-o, além de, no fundo, magoá-lo bastante com esse jeito frio de tratá-lo. Estava divagando em tais pensamentos quando notou o loirinho dançando animadamente com um homem de uns 20 anos. Aquela cena deixou-o, mesmo que não quisesse admitir, com uma pontinha de ciúmes.

Já tinha bebido mais da metade do líquido e ainda não estava alto (lógico né, bebum já acostumado com isso­­ ;-). Foi então que viu, no meio de toda aquelas pessoas que dançavam alegremente, que o par de Omi investia fortemente contra o garoto, sendo que este tentava escapar dos ataques do mais velho. Yohji sentiu o sangue fervilhar quando o homem deslizou a mão pelo bumbum do pequeno descaradamente, recebendo um empurrão do loirinho. Desse modo, foi até o abusado tirar satisfações.

Passou esbarrando em todos que obstruíam seu caminho. Assim que chegou aonde eles estavam, empurrou bruscamente o tarado., gritando a plenos pulmões:

" O que você pensa que está fazendo, hein? "

­­

" Que é isso, cara! " assustou-se o outro, já sentindo raiva daquele loiro abelhudo.

" Não encoste nele. " apontou com o dedo para Omi " Seu tarado, pervertido! "

" Você não é ninguém pra mandar em mim, sacou! " o homem gritou " Se eu quiser, eu 'provo' desse garotinho e ninguém me impede. (sem comentários ¬¬)

Ao escutar tal coisa, Yohji não conseguiu se controlar mais e deu um soco, com toda a força da sua ira, no sujeito, derrubando-o no chão. A essa altura todos já estavam observando a cena, inclusive Omi, que estava atônito.

" Vem, Omi. " o playboy comandou.

" Nã... "

" Eu disse pra irmos embora! " gritou.

O chibi nunca havia visto o loiro tão alterado, tão irritado. Por algum motivo acabou por obedecê-lo, mesmo querendo dizer que não, que se o playboy não queria algo de concreto com ele, que também não tinha o mínimo direito de exigir qualquer coisa dele. O loiro maior ficou ao lado de Omi, abraçando-o pela cintura e apertando-o contra si, como se quisesse protegê-lo.

" Yohji... " o loirinho bem que tentou livrar-se do abraço, mas ao que começou a falar, o playboy o apertou mais ainda, como se dissesse 'Não adianta protestar que eu não te soltarei' e, com isso, sua coragem se esvairiu, deixando-se ser protegido.

O loiro o conduziu para fora da boate, levando-o até seu carro, que estava estacionado ali perto, e abriu a porta do carona, para que o menino entrasse. Porém o loirinho estancou, recusando-se a entrar, então o Yohji o empurrou para dentro do móvel, batendo a porta com força. Omi não tentou sair, alguma coisa o impedia, talvez fosse a sua intuição e, além do mais, não seria uma boa idéia contraria o playboy naquele estado. Yohji entrou no carro e deu a partido, saindo dali.

Os minutos de silêncio que seguiram-se pareceram eternos. O coração de Omi estava à boca, estava realmente confuso: o que Yohji pretendia com tudo aquilo? Por sua vez, o loiro maior tentava pôr as coisas no lugar, enquanto faziam o percurso para o lugar desejado, para saber ao certo o quê dizer para Omi quando chegassem.

Por fim, pararam em frente a um motel aonde Yohji costuma ir nas sua noitadas, sempre acompanhado por belas damas. Saiu do carro e tornou a abrir a porta para o loirinho, que saiu, ouvindo a porta ser trancada atrás de si. Percebendo que o menino estava hesitante, o mais velho segurou em seu pulso, praticamente arrastando-o para dentro do recinto.

" Um quarto, por favor, Lyn. " pediu à recepcionista, entregando-lhe algumas notas que seriam o suficiente por uma noite.

Lyn estranhou o fato de, dessa vez, o jovem galanteador estar acompanhado por outro homem e não um mulher, como já estava acostumada a vê-lo. Sua expressão séria também não ajudou a esclarecer a confusão momentânea da moça, mas ela achou melhor registrá-los de uma vez e não comentar. Pegou a chave de um quarto vago e entregou-lhe. Yohji agradeceu e, novamente, arrastou o pequeno até o elevador, aonde não trocaram um palavra sequer, como também não trocaram ao chegarem ao quarto. (credo, tão parecendo o Aya )

Omi sentou-se na cama e Yohji pôs-se a andar de um lado para o outro, fazendo pequenos círculos. Enfim, o chibi criou coragem:

" O que você quer, Yohji? Porque eu não estou a fim de gastar meu tempo com você . "

" Omi, você não é assim, nunca foi malcriado ou rebelde. Não comece com isso agora, eu gosto mais quando você é doce e gentil. "

" Não tenho motivos para ser gentil e muito menos para te agradar. " respondeu, amargo.

" Eu sei que fui duro com você, mas isso não é motivo para agir desse jeito. Não está percebendo que assim você só está se prejudicando e, pior, magoando as pessoas que te querem bem? "

O loirinho encolheu os ombros, sabia que ele tinha razão. Mas ainda sim estava magoado com ele. Suspirou:

" Eu sei... Mas você me trouxe pra cá só pra me dar sermão? " perguntou, irritado e um pouco desapontado.

" Não, eu queria esclarecer as coisas entre nós. "

" Não há o que esclarecer, está bem claro o que você pensa a meu respeito. " Omi levantou-se para ir embora.

" Chibi bobo! " Yohji o segurou pelos braços " Deixe-me terminar de falar. "

" Pra ouvir o quê? Que eu sou uma criança? Um menininho? " respondeu, angustiado, não queria ter que escutar todas aquelas palavras dolorosa de novo.

" Apesar dessa sua atitude ser bem infantil, eu não te acho criança. " suspirou, soltando-o " Tá, eu exagerei aquele dia, mas acho que você nunca vai compreender o que quero dizer quando te chamo de criança... Olha, eu já sou um adulto e, logo, logo, você também será um. Mas é exatamente isso que me faz, sempre, fazer essa brincadeiras: mesmo participando de nossas missões, lidando com as pessoas da pior laia possível, você não sabe sobre o mundo, pequeno. Não tem as experiências de vida que eu, Aya, Manx e os outros temos, você ainda é jovem e ingênuo, puro. Talvez pareça bobagem, eu nem sou assim tão mais velho que você, mas o fato é que, quando tiver mais idade e começar a conhecer esse mundo, você vai perceber o que eu quero dizer. É por isso que, pra mim, você ainda é como uma criança. Você é... Como uma furta verde, entende? "

Yohji encarou os azuis de Omi, esperando por alguma reação. O loirinho até que conseguia entender o amigo, só que... Ele era uma assassino, tinha sido enganado pelo seu próprio pai, descobrira que tinha o mesmo sangue que os malditos que tanto prejudicaram seus amigos, quase se envolvera com a sua irmã sem saber... Depois disso tudo, já imaginava que não se surpreenderia com mais nada nessa vida. Entretanto, Yohji dizia-lhe que não, que ainda haveriam muitos desafios, não só como um Weiss Kreuz, mas como pessoa principalmente, a enfrentar. E o loiro já tinha passado por alguns desses, por isso considerava-se mais experiente que o loirinho. Pensando assim, Omi começou a convencer-se de que aquele desmiolado tinha algum pingo de razão.

Vendo a face de Omi descontrair-se um bom tanto, Yohji continuou.

" Fora isso, não teria nenhum outro motivo cabível para dizer que você é só uma criança, um pirralhinho qualquer. Você é uma das pessoas mais responsáveis que eu já conheci, é inteligente, maduro, não toma decisões infantis, ao contrário, mostra que tem capacidade para lidar com as situações difíceis com maturidade. Você apenas não passou por todas as situações que a vida ainda irá impor. "

Aliviado e satisfeito pelos elogios, Omi liberou um pequeno sorriso. Yohji nunca tinha lhe falado assim antes.

" Mas não é bem sobre isso que eu queria falar... "

'Pronto', pensou Omi, agora ele acabaria com as suas esperanças novamente. Era isso, estava ali só para fazê-lo voltar ao "normal". Com isso, sentiu uma pontada incômoda no coração.

" Er... Eu sempre senti um carinho especial por você, mas achava que era mais fraternal, dessas coisas que irmão mais velho deve sentir. Aí, quando você me revelou o que sentia por mim... Acho que me senti ameaçado, como se sua confissão pudesse me fazer entender o que eu realmente sentia por você, por isso explodi daquele jeito. Como se aquela fosse a maneira de negar, de esconder de mim mesmo esses meus sentimentos. Então... Eu comecei a analisar tudo com calma, tentei entender o que acontecia comigo... Acho que não dava mesmo pra disfarçar... O que eu não queria aceitar. Mas essa é a verdade, Omi, eu gosto de você e, quer saber? Estou adorando isso. "

Omi ficou estático, não conseguia crer no que seus ouvidos captaram. Yohji... Gostava mesmo dele? Não, não podia ser, mas... Tinha tanta vontade que aquelas palavras fossem verdadeiras.

" V-você j-jura? Não está dizendo isso só pra me zombar? " perguntou, meio anestesiado.

" Do fundo do meu coração, eu juro que te amo. "

Agora sim, Omi não tinha mais as pernas para se segurar. Ele... Ele era amado por Yohji! 'Eu juro que te amo'... Aquilo era tudo o que desejara e, depois dessa declaração, não conseguia nem mesmo raciocinar, estava perplexo. Nem conseguia saber se estava feliz, até de respirar já havia esquecido-se. Foi então que algo o surpreendeu mais ainda e o impediu definitivamente de pensar.

Yohji aproximou-se do menino, unindo seus lábios num longo beijo que selava o compromisso de uma vida. Separaram-se ao perderem o fôlego.

" Yohji-Kun, hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida. " declarou Omi, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

" Kawaii! Vem cá, Omi. "

O loiro o puxou de volta, retomando o beijo que, dessa iniciava-se selvagem e necessitado. Yohji deslizou as mão pela blusa do loirinho, esfregando os dedos, apertando-o, até que o pedaço de tecido tornou-se um incômodo. Começou a retirá-la, mas Omi cobriu com suas mãozinhas as mãos grandes do outro, interrompendo o beijo:

" Ah... Yohji, por favor, ainda não... Não estou preparado pra isso. "

" Ah, ah... Ok, quando estiver pronto me avise, tá? " soltou a roupa do menino e o abraçou ternamente.

O loiro tentou ser compreensivo, 'Uma coisa de cada vez', pensou. Afinal, ele tinha que respeitar o seu koi e seus limites.

Depois de trocarem carícias e palavras doces por um bom tempo, chamaram o serviço de quarto e pediram um jantar (hum... Por acaso existe serviço de quarto em motel? o.O?). Omi estava encostado no peitoral de Yohji que, por sua vez, recostava-se à cabeceira da cama, quando depositou seu hashi para beber um pouco de seu suco de laranja. Yohji, não resistindo, pegou os pauzinhos do garoto enquanto ele terminava de beber o suco e, aprisionando um pedaço de comida entre eles, levou-os à frente do menino.

" Olha o aviãozinho! Abre a boquinha. " disse em tom de zombação, rindo baixinho.

" Yohji! " Omi deu um tapinha na mão de seu koi.

" Calminha, eu só tava brincando. " e deu-lhe a comida na boca decentemente.

Depois de terminarem suas refeições, o chibi deitou-se sobre o peitoral do loiro, sendo abraçado na altura do pescoço.

" Isso é tão... Surreal! Eu nunca imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer realmente. "

Yohji sorriu com a alegria do pequeno, acariciando seus fios dourados.

" Pois trate de acreditar no que está acontecendo, porque agora você é só meu, seu diabinho loiro. " distribuiu beijinhos no topo de sua cabeça.

Omi sorriu, adorando aquela carícia. E ficaram apreciando aquele momentos até suas cabeças voltarem à realidade.

" Yohji-Kun... "

" O que, Omi? "

" Eu estou tão envergonhado pelo que fiz ...#ó.ò# Eu gritei com o Ken, justo ele que só queria me ajudar, fui grosso com o Aya...

" Não se preocupe, todo mundo dá suas mancadas. Hahahaha! " desatou a rir.

" Do que você está rindo? " o.Õ

" O Aya vai te matar! Ahahahaha! "

" E você acha isso engraçado? " ò.ó

" É que você, todo certinho, levando uma baita bronca é muito estranho! Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou deixar o Sr. Coração de Pedra te maltratar muito. "

" Bobo. " deu um meio sorriso.

Acomodaram-se na cama, não sem antes o playboy apagar a luz, e abraçaram-se. Yohji sentiu-se tão bem envolvendo aquele corpinho, nunca pensou que as coisas podiam ser tão simples assim. Mas eram, só precisava aceitar seus sentimentos. O loirinho, sentindo-se protegido pelo braço forte do maior, dormiu tranqüilamente, sabendo que aquele sonho era real e, portanto, não precisaria ter medo de acordar. Nunca mais.

Na manhã seguinte, quando o novo casal chegou em casa, o menor estava sendo abraçado pelo maior. Mas assim que encontraram Aya e Ken, Omi apressou-se em abaixar a cabeça e falar:

" Ken-Kun, Aya-Kun... eu queria pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento. Fui muito mal-educado e grosso, gomenasai. "

" Não pense que vamos passar um pano por cima do que aconteceu. Você faltou na Koneko por dois dias, por isso será castigado. " Aya pronunciou-se.

Obviamente o ruivo estava muito mais irritado pelo fato de Omi ter passado por cima de sua pessoa, tirando-o de seu trono de imponência. Todavia, ele jamais revelaria isso.

" Sim, eu já esperava. "

Aya acenou a cabeça.

" Você ajudará a Ken com as entregas e fará horas extras até o fim do mês. E não espere receber pelos dias que faltou. "

" Hai. " ó.ò

" Aya, você não acha que está sendo muito duro, não? " como o prometido, o playboy se intrometeu.

Estava sim, na verdade, mas seu orgulho estava ferido e ele iria descontar no causador disso, então apenas ignorou o loiro. Ken perguntou, preocupado:

" Você já está bem, Omi? É que você estava tão alterado nesses dias... E eu nem te vi chegando essa noite. (hum, vai vê que ele tava ocupado demais com outras coisas ;)

" Er... " Omi achou melhor deixar de lado a última pergunta " É, Ken-Kun, eu estive muito triste e acabei sendo hostil. Mas agora nada pode tirar o meu bom humor. " -

" Nossa, você tá contente mesmo! Eu posso saber o por quê? "

O pequeno olhou para Yohji, como se pedisse aprovação para contar. Yohji sorriu e brincou:

" Sabe, Kenken, você não é o único que ama alguém. "

" Hã? " ( É, TaiNatsu, imagina aquele hã que a gente faz, bem abobalhado.)

O loiro envolveu Omi pela cintura.

" Eu e Yohji estamos juntos. "

" Mas nó quatro não estamos juntos? " ó.Ò

" Ai, santa ingenuidade! " (ou seria 'tapadice'? ¬¬) o playboy bateu a palma da mão na testa " Nós estamos namorando. Na-mo-ran-do! Será que você entendeu agora?

" Vocês? Namorando? Ah, conta outra, Yohji! "

" É verdade, Ken-Kun. Hihi! " Omi confirmou, sorrindo.

" Vocês... Namorando? " por alguns segundo o moreninho ficou sem palavras, mas retomou-as logo depois " Uau! Por essa eu não esperava. "

Aya já desconfiava disso, mas não estava com vontade de comemorar aquela notícia. Retirou-se do aposento, passando bem rápido pelo casal e dando-lhe um rápido "Parabéns".

" Fico feliz por vocês. "

" Obrigado, Ken-Kun. "

Omi olhou para Yohji, estava feliz por poder ficar com a pessoa que mais amava no mundo. Era tão bom, tão novo... É, ser feliz era o que sempre desejara a vida inteira. Sorriu.

Yohji retribuiu o sorrio, fazendo um cafuné no seu cabelo. Estava assustado, era a primeira vez que assumia um compromisso desses, mas sentia que devia fazê-lo, gostava demais do loirinho para não querer estar com ele. E por nada, por nada mesmo, o faria sofrer: esse era o motivo para não tratá-lo como apenas mais um "caso". Não suportaria a si mesmo se machucasse aquele ser tão puro, a quem amava tanto. 'Amava', era difícil reconhecer, mas realmente amava alguém depois de perder a única pessoa que já evocara-lhe algum sentimento de amor. Mas dessa vez não deixaria que as coisas acontecessem daquele jeito novamente, protegeria Omi de tudo e de todos, pois ele era seu e ninguém mexe com as coisas do playboy.

Yohji pegou Omi de surpresa, roubando-lhe um beijo. Sorriu, entre o beijo, ao calcular quantos incontáveis beijos iria roubar daquele pequeno.

Owari

Nossa, isso foi brega! ¬¬ Só eu mesma pra gostar dessa melações. (não quis colocar lá pra não atrapalhar a cena romântica da fic)

E nem eu -"

Esse Yohji tá muito estranho! O.O Ai, meu Deus... Será que é ele mesmo? Ahhhh! Será que uma barracuda alienígena roubou o corpo dele e agora quer dominar o mundo? o

Yeahhh, terminei! Ai, esses loirinho formam um par tão fofo! Uiui...U Hehe, e quem foi mesmo que me falou que eu faço o Kenken muito burro? Ah, não importa, o importante é que eu adoro o moreninho tapadinho assim! É muito cômico, hahahaha:DD

Ah, tá. Agora xô fazê um agradecimento especial à Naty que, além de botar os nomes dos weiss em tudo que é personagem, me ajudou a perseguir o Aya e o Omi (não os Weiss, os pintinhos que a gente adotou) por horas enquanto nós esperávamos a hora de poder pegá-los.

Nhé, é isso. Vamu vê o que que sai na próxima fic. E mandem coments, Você é um pintinho? oÕ Akakakakakakakakaka!

Aya virando o rosto: Hn.

Yohji: Akakakakakaka!

Aya: Hn.

Yohji se socando nas paredes: Akakakakakakakakaka!

Aya: Hn.

Yohji rolando no chão: Aaaaakakakakakaka!

Aya: Hn, hn.

Yohji capotando a ladeira: Aaakakakakakaakakakakaka!

Aya: Hn? o.Õ

Yohji sendo atropelado por uma carreta+

Aya rolando no chão: Akakakakakakakakaka!

Agosto/2004

Julho/2005: Essa notinha eu tô criando agora, um ano depois literalmente, porque eu preciso dizer algumas coisitas.

A primeira é que eu coloquei o primeiro cap. da fic aqui no ff sem revisar nem nada. O detalhe é que inicialmente ele era escrito com travessões e, como eu tinha me esquecido, esse site anda comendo os travessões, né? " Por isso o cap. passado ficou um dia fora do ar, pra eu poder colocar tudo entre aspas. E, como na maioria das vezes não aparece o que eu coloco em itálico ou negrito, há grandes chances de ter acontecido isso agora, mas eu acho que dá pra entender sem eles.

A segunda e realmente importante é que, fuçando aqui, descobri finalmente como faz pra postar mais de um cap., por isso que agora essa fic tá com a parte final e com aspas! - Nhéréré, milagre! ""

E, agora, vai um super agradecimento à Lily Carroll, a amiguinha dela que eu não sei o nome" eà Larme Delamo que se dispuseram a me ajudar com o ff que eu não sabia mexer. Apesar de eu ter conseguido postar sozinha, vocês foram muito amáveis e eu as agradeço muito por isso. Mas, Lilly, isso não quer dizer que eu não queira mais aquelas instruçõezinhas que você ficou de me mandar, Ok?

Hehe, era isso mesmo... Ah, é, apesar das aspas, nada além do sufixo "Kun" que eu mudei para "Kun" foi revisado, por isso ainda podem haver alguns errinhos aí na fic. (não me culpem, eu estou gripada e sem vontade de ficar corrigindo ¬¬).

Tchauzinhu!


End file.
